In His Nightmind
by xx-until.I.die-xxx
Summary: Jack is there when Ianto has a very vivid and vocal nightmare


'They were closing in. All around the lonely, shaking figure in the middle of the circle. Metal arms stretched out like zombies, glinting red in the flickering basement light. Looking closer, the figure in the centre was a young man with dark brown hair and wide blue eyes. His suit was dishevelled and his face and hands were bloody. He looked desperately around his half-converted colleagues closing in on him. He whimpered as one of them spoke,

"Ianto, I will help you. You can be like me. Then we will be together forever. I _will_ help you Ianto Jones. You _will_ be like me".

The man cowering on the floor shook his head in horror. Denial tainted his voice as he screamed at the metal figure in front of him, "Lisa!?! No, you are… you can't be… but we were… you were safe?!? Please tell me you're not Lisa. Not my Lisa!! Please!!"

With tear-filled eyes, he surveyed the circle closing in on him. A single tear fell from his eyes, and hit the blood-covered tiles on the floor. Suddenly, all of the cyber-units spoke as one. "Yes Ianto Jones. I am your Lisa. My name is Lisa Hallett and I was born in London…" they all continued to list the small details of Lisa's past and the memories that only she and Ianto knew about. The man on the floor covered his ears and twisted his body so his knees were pressed up against his filthy suit jacket. He couldn't completely block out the sound of the Cybermen surrounding him, but he did notice when they moved closer inwards. As they neared the quivering man, one of the units stepped forward with its hand outstretched. As it started to walk towards Ianto, he opened his eyes. Shock filtered across his face.

"Lisa, this isn't you, please don't do this to me!" he begged as his feet sprung forward and propelled him backward, pushing him into the leg of a Cyberman. Looking up in surprise, Ianto saw what was happening and screamed. "Lisa! Please. Try and remember who you are. Please! Lisa THINK!!!!!"

The advancing Cyberman kept stepping forward, placing one metal foot infront of the other, even as Ianto screamed his girlfriend's name, desperately wishing that the version of his one and only love infront of him would disappear and be replaced by the friendly, kind-hearted loving picture in his memories.

As the Cyberman took its last step towards the squirming Welshman, it let out a low growl that formed the words "Forever and Always Ianto. Do you remember?"

Ianto screamed as it reached its cold metal hand to his shoulder.'

The sheets were strewn everywhere and pillows lay haphazard on the ground. A distressed looking Captain Jack Harkness was standing at the furthest corner from the bed, watching as Ianto twisted and thrashed in his sleep. Jacks face was a mix of pure fear and worry, as he watched his young lover kicking and twitching in his nightmare. As soon as Ianto calmed down, Jack made his way over to the bed carefully and put his strong muscled arms around the young man whose face was screwed up in pain. Ianto jolted slightly at the physical contact but then went back to his thrashing as another violent onslaught from the creatures in his nightmare started. Struggling to keep his arms wrapped protectively around his lover, Jack tried to wake Ianto from his slumber.

"Yan? Ianto! Come on cariad. Wake up! Ianto!!" Jacks voice got progressively louder with every word.

Completely unaware of Jacks presence, Ianto kept on thrashing and twitching in his sleep. He kept on mumbling things over and over again. Paying more attention, Jack could make out one word.

"Lisa, no please! Lisa please! Remember me? LISA no!! You loved me! Lisa! LISA"! With one final thrash, Ianto's form fell still.

Jack looked up at his lovers' sweaty face, twisted into an expression of complete agony. He saw as it began to slowly melt into a neutral mask. He was no expert when it came to interpreting dreams just by watching the dreamer, but Jack was pretty sure that the young man laying stock still beside him had just died at the hand of the monsters in his mind.


End file.
